


magazine/january rain

by sapphicswirlz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, One Shot, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicswirlz/pseuds/sapphicswirlz
Summary: based off ofthis tumblr posti believe the ask was sent by twitter user @rcklsswrtr08
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	magazine/january rain

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the pvris song of the same name, go listen to it i think it fits the vibes i was going for in the fic and it’s just an amazing song in general

_January rain_  
_It never really goes away_  
_Still remember how you taste_  
_Somewhere in the bitter and the sweet dream_  
_Do you think of me?_  
_Standing in a summer haze_  
_When we were gonna be okay_  
_Did I wash out in the January rain?_

\- January Rain by PVRIS

It’s been five years since Kara told Lena that she is Supergirl. 

Slightly less than five years since Lena pretended to be her friend, only to use her for Non Nocere, before realizing what she’d done. After that, she cut everyone off and said she needed some space. And space Kara had given her, and so she has not spoken to Lena in all that time, and Lena has not reached out. Somewhere along the line, Lena disappeared from National City and continued her work from several different locations around the world. 

Kara knows Lena is good, all the way through. Her intentions have always been to help people. The only reason she ever hurt others was when she felt hurt herself, and most of her support system turned out to be accomplices of the hurt itself. 

After their breakup, Kara tried her best to move on. But honestly, she couldn’t. Everything seemed to remind her of Lena, and she can’t help but be drawn to whatever information she can find on her ex-best friend she can get, whether that’s a video of Lena speaking on nanotechnology on YouTube, an article about a gala she held, or a TedTalk she did on the Luthor legacy. Kara has followed it all. Lena is making so much progress, doing so much _good,_ seems like she’s moved on with her life. 

Every time she finds a magazine with Lena Luthor on the cover, she buys it. It’s just curiosity, she tells herself. Never mind that she already has a large stack of them at home. 

It’s January, all those years later, on one sunny-turned-rainy day, when she sees Lena. 

She’s running late. She has just picked up a box of takeout from a small restaurant and is getting ready to curl up on her couch at home and have a nice movie night with some of her friends when the rain comes crashing down, thunderous gray clouds roaring like it’s the end of the world. Trees sway in the wind, and all around, there’s the hurried noises of passerby rushing to their cars, or inside buildings. A common occurrence this time of year. Looks like her plan to walk home isn’t going to work. 

Soaked to the bone, she ducks into a nearby store, intending to call a cab to drive her home. It’s there, on a magazine rack next to the cashier, that she spots a magazine with the face of the person that has permanently been in her thoughts from the moment she met her. 

The cover reads “Everything You Need to Know About What Lena Luthor Was Doing in Gotham”. Kara steps towards it. Lena stares back at her from the cover with her unflinching green eyes, as if daring her to buy the magazine. She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. All this will do is make her more upset, and probably end up with her crying over it as she wonders yet again what she could’ve done differently. 

And yet she continues to step forward. And forward still, until she’s in front of the person at the counter and she’s pointing at the shiny pages, wetting her chapped lips, asking, “Can I buy that magazine?”

The man looks up. He looks remarkably like her old boss, Snapper, with his glasses, blue shirt, and tie. Bald head, too. 

She’s distracted by the thought, and also by bells jingling at the doorway as a harried-looking woman rushes in from the rain in the same way she did. She stands there, a few feet away, wiping her cell phone on her expensive-looking maroon coat and looking outside every few seconds, probably waiting for someone to pick her up. She’s wearing sunglasses, and briefly Kara wonders why the stranger looks so familiar. 

The cashier has to clear his throat twice (also in a very Snapper-like manner) before she snaps out of her daze and glances down to see the magazine he’s holding out to her. It’s the wrong one, a random healthy cooking magazine. She suppresses the urge to wrinkle her nose and points again.

“No, that one, please. The one with Lena Luthor on the cover.”

The woman looks up from her phone as Kara hands the cashier her money. Kara holds the magazine softly, reverently, and one hand comes up to smooth over the glossy pages. 

“Don’t see why you’re interested in _her_ ,” the man at the counter huffs. “She’s just trying to make money off of her brother’s crimes.”

  
Kara meets his scornful stare. “No, she’s not. Lena is doing good in the world.”

He scoffs. “And how do you know that? You know her personally or something?” He hands Kara her change, and rips off a receipt for her with a satisfying noise. 

Kara looks down at the magazine. “I did, once. And I know she is good. She always has been.”

The woman in the maroon coat stumbles towards her, and Kara takes her in as their gazes clash. The stranger takes off her sunglasses and beneath them she has green eyes. Green eyes. Kara knows she’d recognize that face and the look of longing in her eyes anywhere. It feels like eons since she last saw her. 

“Lena?”

“Kara,” Lena says unbelievingly. Then they’re crashing into each other’s arms like an explosion in the cosmos, brilliant and blinding, and she thinks that she’ll never let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


End file.
